The day he waited for
by titanbonder1
Summary: Eos Ginganome was just, as much as anyone knew or cared, a perfectly normal duelist. He thought. Boy, how that was going to change.
1. Chapter 1: A wish is a wish

**A wish is a wish**

Eos Ginganome was just, as much as anyone knew or cared, a perfectly normal duelist. He had been doing what he loved ever since he can remember. He had been building his reputation and had become well respected. This was mostly because of what he kept in the content of the deck. He had the unofficial title of 'master of the galaxy eyes photon dragon'. He just loved the fact that he was known for doing what he loved.

Another passion he had was reading books. Not just any book. He specifically liked the stories of other worlds. His favourite book series was written by the author Oswald Pin. It was about the world that was known as 'remnant' and how it is protected from evil creatures by people known as huntsmen or huntresses. He would read this book series over and over again.

One day, Eos saw a sign outside a small tent that looked similar to that of a circus top. It read, 'Wishes and wonders become reality! How do you do this? Win a duel!' Eos knew what he wanted. The man was short. The man was old. The man was wearing a ringleader outfit. He looked up and leapt to his feet "A customer! Greetings, son, what is your name"

"My name is Eos sir."

"Eos! So, tell me Eos, do you know the consequences of this duel"

"I am aware"

"Very well. I will start. I draw and summon ultimate insect lv3. I then activate foolish burial and discard my armed dragon lv3. I then use premature burial to bring it back. I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

 _8000 - 7200_

Eos assessed the situation. He put his hand over his deck; and drew a card. He looked over his hand. Hundreds of tactics bounced around his mind like small ping pong balls. He smiled and decided on one.

"Right then, Here goes! Since I have no monsters of the field, I can special summon Photon Thrasher! I next activate Photon lead! This means that I can special summon a monster. So, say hello to Photon crusher. Now, I overlay these two monsters to Summon, Star liege lord Galaxion!" The monster appeared in a bright white light. "Now, I activate Galaxion's effect! This means that I can summon a monster that I hold very dear to my heart. I remove my two overlay units to summon, the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The room started to distort behind Eos. The distortion then started to tear and showed stars. The stars seem to get smaller as something was materializing. Eventually, the end was result was revealed. The Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon filled the room

"Oh, I am not finished yet. From my hand, I activate photon sanctuary! I can now summon 2 Photon tokens. But, I now tribute them in order to summon another galaxy eyes photon dragon! Now then, my first galaxy eyes attacks your Armed Dragon Lv3. I now activate my monsters effect, banishing them both! I now activate the effect of Dimension Wanderer from my hand. I can banish Dimension wanderer and deal you 3000 points of damage directly. Now then, I attack your ultimate insect level three with my galaxy eyes, destroying it. I now attack you with my Galaxion directly! I end my turn. Both our monsters come back to the field."

The man regained balance and started his turn. "I draw! Now, say goodbye to armed lizard LV 3 as it turns to its level five counterpart. I now summon another ultimate insect level 3 before setting a card face down and ending my turn

"I draw! Because I have a Galaxy monster on the field, I can summon my Galaxy Knight without tributing any monsters"

"I activate swords of revealing light. This means that you cannot attack for three turns." The mysterious man said

"I now overlay my two galaxy eyes' and my galaxy knight to summon Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Since I used a Galaxy eyes as a unit, it negates the effects of all face up cards on the field. This means that I can attack. NOW THEN NEO GALAXY EYES! END THIS DUEL!"

The man fell to the floor and simply started to chuckle. He said in a dark voice, "You fool! Those of absent-mindedness! All you want is something beyond your power! You want to go to another world." Before Eos could correct the man, "Very well, that is what you want, that is what you will get."

The man stood bolt upright and pointed at Eos. With that, dark blood red pool opened up beneath Eos and started to drag him in.

"Why to resist what you want? You knew the price if you won, you knew the consequences. Now, you must face them!" The man broke out into maniacal laugh as Eos' head sunk beneath the surface of the pool.

For what felt like an eternity, Eos fell. This was stopped when he landed in a forest. He didn't have any energy. He blacked

"Excuse me? Hello? Can you hear me?" A muffled voice was the one to wake up Eos. He opened his eye to see a boy, about 16, with grey hair and sunglasses."Hello there! I must say, you have been out for a long time"

Eos groaned, "Who are you?"

"So sorry! Where are my manners! Everyone calls me Ozpin"

Eos fell unconscious once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions are in order

' **It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life.  
And I'm feeling good'  
**Feeling good, Nina Simone.

 **Introductions are in order**

"Can you hear me? Hello?" The stranger said. Eos was drained of energy but couldn't sleep. The teen was then joined by a giant of a figure.

"What do we have here, Oz?"

"By the looks of things, a person that fell out of a tree"

"Well, he wasn't there when I checked, Oz."

"Well, what do you think happened, Hunter? He fell out of the sky?"

"It doesn't sound so stupid when you think about the things we have been against."

Eos managed to conjure up every ounce of energy that he could somehow find in all his body. He used it to raise his hand.

"So, he is alive!" The giant said

"Hunter! He can probably hear you! Find Cerise and Cynthia. Get them to help this boy out." The giant nodded and disappeared.

After a while, he was in a warm bed with his energy back. The grey haired teen was in the room, watching over him. "Morning. Are you feeling alright?"

Eos felt relaxed. He had never been happy to speak. "Good, thank you. Ozpin, wasn't it?

"My name is Ozpin. But, people call me Oz. I didn't catch your name"

"Eos Ginganome, pleasure to meet you"

"So then Eos, why did you fall out of the sky?"

Eos explained the situation to Ozpin. He started from the moment he saw the sign to the moment he woke to the sound of his voice. From the moment he started his story, Ozpin donned a face of confusion. When the story was finished, Ozpin simply said "What?"

Eos further went on to explain duel monsters as well as everything else that needed to be explained. Ozpin then said, "Is that what that thing on your arm was?" He pointed to the duel disk that was lying on the table.

"Yes. That is my trusty duel disk"

"How does it work?"

There was a knock on the door. It was followed with the giant from earlier. It was now easier to see that the teen stood at around 6"5. He walked in followed by a girl that stood at 5'9 with bright blue eyes as well as long silver hair. Ozpin waved them in. They stood at the end of the bed. The girl produced a bouquet of flowers. She spoke with a soft, smooth voice  
"I hope you're not allergic!" The bouquet was filled with a myriad of colours. The smell drifted around the room and met with Eos' nose. The smell relaxed and soothed Eos. He sat up and made himself comfortable in the new position. It was then he noticed something on the girl's belt. He tried to get a closer look. It looked like a sword. He chuckled and looked into her sky blues and said the stupid line of, "You know. I won't be that bad if we got the chance." Still, he got a chuckle out of the girl.

"No silly! They're my weapons. They're butterfly swords."

"I know what they are! They are normally found in pairs and when used properly are said to look like butterflies in the wind. I am fascinated in weaponry and fighting."

The giant moved himself in front of the girl and produced short stick around 2 feet in length and chucked on to the bed with a smug grin growing onto his face. His chuckled at a thought that he had. He finally spoke with, "Ok then big shot! What do think that is, then?"

Eos started to jokingly examine the item he was given. He started to rub his hand up and down it "Easy! That, my tall friend, is a collapsible Bo staff. If that is the case, then, the release switch should be just to here" he pushed his index finger into the metal and pieces of wood shot out of either end of it. "6 feet? That is interesting. I would guess that you're 6'5. So, it is a good length for you." He passed the staff back to the teen. " I didn't catch your names"

"You didn't? Oh yeah, you didn't! My name is Cerise Papillion and the tall guy is…"

"Hunter Shattersound!" He interrupted the girl and shouted at the maximum volume that he could. The room rumbled and Eos' duel disk dropped on the ground. His deck itself flew around the room. The three sprang into action and collected the cards and put them back into a neat order. All three were in awe of the designs on the cards. When they had finished, they positioned themselves around the bed. After a while, Eos came into realisation about something.

"Um… Why am I not wearing any clothes?"

"I cannot say that I know why? Cerise?"

"Well, Cynthia and me thought that he would be able to breathe easier with them off."

"Well, we will let him put them on in privacy, won't we?"

"Yes Ozpin" She said reluctantly

"Eos, if you want to find us, we will be in the mess hall" said Ozpin.

Eos nodded as the door closed. He looked around for his clothes and got dressed very quickly. He got his deck in order and mounted the duel disk onto his arm. He opened the door and started to make his way down the corridors and, eventually, outside. He got to the doors of the mess hall. He opened the door and saw the three he was talking to on the floor. He saw a group of four kicking them and insulting them. Instinctively, he ran to one and shoulder-tackled them. Hitting them in the ribs, the person went flying into an empty table. The remaining three looked around and the eyes of everyone in the building branded Eos. He had just made some enemies.


	3. Chapter 3: time to strike!

' **Saturday night's alright for fighting** **  
** **get a little action in'  
** Saturday nights alright for fighting, Elton John

 **Time to strike!**

Instinctively, he ran to one and shoulder-tackled them. Hitting them in the ribs, the person went flying into an empty table. The remaining three looked around and the eyes of everyone in the building burned into Eos. He had just made some enemies.

A hush reached and silenced the voices and the conversations in the form of a table breaking. Eos was the first up. He brushed himself off and spun around to see the eyes fall onto him. Behind him, the boy he tackled stood up and towered over him. He probably towered over Hunter. He lifted Eos up by the scruff of his neck.

"And who are you?"

"Likewise."

"So, you have not heard of Odol Marteling? Good. I'll let you off this time. But, you will not be so lucky next time." Odol dropped Eos on the floor before kicking him once. Eos gets up and walks over to Ozpin and hunter.

"Who is that?"

"That, Eos" Explained Ozpin, "is Odol Marteling. He is the best fighter in our year. They say he has never been defeated."

"Really?" Questioned Eos. Ozpin nodded and whimpered behind hunter as Odol started to walk away.

Silence, until Odol and his team got to the door. Eos made a one-sided smirk. "I can take him."

Odol froze in his tracks. He spun around on his left foot. "You're on! Team vs Team, after lessons, in the main courtyard. Be there." Eos made a fake salute. Odol left the hall with a slam of the door. The conversations resumed where they ended.

In the dorm of team CHOC, Eos was thrown onto one of the beds.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Ozpin. "Do you know what you have just done?"

"Odol will destroy you. Its four people against you." Said

"What do you mean four against one? I have you"

"Eos, we are not your team. We are team CHOC. You are you"

"Very well, I was never very good duelling in teams."

"You're not going to. Tell me not"

"Ozpin, do you see any type of weapon that I can learn in about five hours? No. So, I'm gonna have to use my deck. Trust me on this one."

"I think we should." A new voice said from the door. She wore the outfit of Velvet Scarlentina."Give him a chance"

Eos managed to cover his blush. He was shocked by this girl. Shocked in more ways than one. She was. Just beautiful. His mind went to , let's just say, an interesting place. He came back into the room.

"May I ask who is this … Lovely lady?"

"That is the leader of team CHOC, Cynthia Scarlentina."

"Really? Well then, if the leader says so, you should trust me. I know how to do this."

"Well, you said there are rules. How is that going to transpose into hand to hand combat?" Ozpin was visually nervous

"Simple, every choice they make, it's a turn."

"Eos, is it? Good luck!" Cynthia smiled at him. That filled him with confidence more than anything else. He was going to enjoy his company with her, he could tell.

And with that, the lessons for the day finished. The students flooded into the main courtyard instead of just going to their dorms. Odol and his team, OMEN, stood there waiting. Eos entered the fray, clicking his duel disk triumphantly into place. He shuffled his deck and entered it into its place in the disk. He chose to look onto the crowd as if to present himself making a point. He greeted the opponent by showing his to shake Odol's hand.

"Let's make a deal. If I win, you step down from this 'hard man' persona your wear. You leave team CHOC alone. Actually, you don't lay a finger on anyone. And, you start to take advice."

"And what about my end of this 'deal'? What happens when I win?"

"I leave. I never return. Things go back to normal. Deal?"

Odol shook his hand and smiled. He lent into Eos' ear and whispered, "Four vs. one? I've already won"

Eos smiled and walked to his position. Team OMEN got into position and showed off their respective weapons. Eos activated his duel disk in its entirety.

"Ladies and gentleman! The moment you've been waiting for! Team OMEN vs. Eos Ginganome!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "3,2,1, BEGIN!"

Odol and his team launched at Eos. "I special summon photon thrasher!" A flash of bright light appeared and in its place remained photon thrasher. That stopped team OMEN dead in their tracks. The crowd murmured in surprise at what they just saw.

"Go on Eos! You can do it" Shouted Ozpin

"Show 'em who's in charge here!" Cheered Hunter

"Break every bone in their pathetic bodies!" Ordered Cerise. Everyone looked at her. "What? Too much?"

"Do it Eos! Do it for us!" Said Cynthia. Eos felt a warmth rise up within him. He switched. He was now in duel mode.

"Odol, what do we do?"

"Don't ask me. Attack!" The four carried on their attack, but this time at the monster.

"Two can play at that game. Photon thrasher, ATTACK!" The monster complied and raised its blade and slashed across the four. They went flying across the space. "What's the matter? The great Odol and team OMEN, hurt? I'm not finished quite yet. I summon Photon Crusher and activate Photon sanctuary." Three bright flashes of bright light appeared and brought with them two photon tokens and the photon crusher. "let me guess, you attack?"

Predictably, the four did so. "I now overlay my photon thrasher and photon crusher to xz summon star-liege lord galaxion!" a portal opened up beneath the two monsters as they turn into rays of light and jump into it. Moments later, a new monster appeared. Once again, the team stopped in their tracks. The monster had two lights rotating it.

"This is the moment. I activate Galaxion's ability! I remove both overlay units to summon my favourite." The lights that were orbiting the monster drew themselves away from it and went in front of Eos. "I summon the galaxy eyes photon dragon!" And with that, the lights darted behind Eos and cause a distortion. The distortion then started to tear and show stars. The stars seemed to get smaller as something started to materialize Eventually, the end result was revealed. The Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon filled the area to some extent.

"Still not finished. I tribute my photon tokens to summon, you guessed it, another galaxy eyes photon dragon!" and with that, another galaxy eye appeared beside the first. "Just for you , Odol. Galaxy Eyes, attack Odol!" The colossus obeyed and blasted a beam of pure energy at Odol. Both the dragon and Odol disappeared. "that leaves you three. Galaxion, Attack!" The monster did so. "End this for us, Galaxy eyes!" the second complied and blasted the three. Their aura levels plummeted. The two monsters disappeared. The air started to warp where Odol was standing. Odol appeared and was blasted back in a pillar as his aura was depleted.

"Okay okay! You win. I forfeit"

"The winner is… EOS!"

And once again, the crowd erupted into cheering as team OMEN ran off to their dorm.

"Eos! You did it! Thank you" Cynthia ran up and hugged him in thanks. Shocked, he eventually caught concept of the situation and hugged back. "You need to teach us how you do it."

"How about I teach back at the dorm." And with that, the five walked back to the teams dorm


	4. Chapter 4: a Grimm situation

' _ **I'm lost, lost like a child in a strange dream'**_ _  
Ace of Hearts, Chris Rea_

 **Chapter 4: a Grimm situation**

Eos spent the rest of the day being congratulated and swarmed by people about his victory. He enjoyed it. He eventually made it back to the dorm of CHOC.

"EOS!" Cynthia leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground in a tight hug. Eos stood up with marks on his face from where she had kissed him. The rest of the team were in there as well.

"Well," said Hunter, "I didn't expect that. But, it was a bet well placed!" the rest of the team looked at him. "What? It was just a small bet on him; each way of course!"

Eos let out a chuckle when he heard. He had only met these people not even twelve hours ago. But, he felt something special about them. He was known where he was from. But, there was just something special about these four. He couldn't quite pin what it was.

"So, what should he do to celebrate?" asked Hunter.

"How about we show Eos here how we fight?" Said Cerise

The teamed murmured in agreement. Three already had their weapons out. Cynthia didn't. Eos missed this fact and followed the group as they walked out the room.

After a while, the group of five got to forever fall. Eos had read about it and its beauty. But, he never imagined it like this. He had speculated if Ozpin was his favourite author, Oswald Pin; but the thought only slithered through his head a couple of times.

"So, why are we here" Eos intrigued.

"To kill some Grimm." Said Hunter

Eos looked puzzled. "To kill some what? Grimm? You'll need to explain"

The group explained to Eos what the Grimm were and everything else that needed to be known about them.

"Just follow us and don't get in the way" Said Hunter. Eos didn't intend to get in the way. He hadn't brought his duel disk. He hadn't thought that he needed to. But, that is the beauty of hindsight. Eos had finally noticed that Cynthia had a weapon out. And so, Eos enquired about this.

"My weapon? It broke during a fight with a swarm of Grimm. It was experimental anyway. It was just a pair of crossbows that could fire off orbs of light to confuse Grimm. But, they didn't work one day and I had to protect myself from an Ursa from hitting me. Oh well! I still have hand to hand fighting. And these!" she said before producing two knives from underneath her arms. Both seemed to be extremely sharp.

"Well!" Eos exclaimed, "so long as you use them on those Grimm things and not on me, we'll be fine." This caused Cynthia to chuckle.

"RIGHT THEN!" bellowed hunter! "Let's get to it!" and so the group dispersed leaving Cynthia and Eos alone.

"So, what's your hand to hand like?" asked Cynthia

Eos, being competitive as he was, answered, "Let's find out" and got into a fighting stance. Cynthia did the same.

The two circled for a while. It was Eos who made the first move. He charged forward with his right hook. To which Cynthia stepped out the way and swept her foot at Eos' shin, causing him to fall over; Eos collapsed onto the ground and got up before trying the same thing; Cynthia did the same thing; she kicked Eos' shin, causing him to collapse and the ground; this time, he took longer to get up. He signalled for her to attack. Cynthia darted forward and landed hit after hit after hit onto him. He had managed to stop a few. But, not all of them. Eos, seeing an opportunity, grabbed her hand, thus stopping her from hitting him again. He then tackled her and got her onto the ground, with him being on top. Cynthia chuckled at this before rolling and ending up on top. Eos blushed at this as certain thought rushed through his mind.

"So, what now?" said Eos. He had a sly smile painted all over his face.

"Well, try what you want." Cynthia responded knowing what he was talking about, "but I hope you don't mind me bringing a couple of friends along"

"I certainly don't mind at all. The more the merrier! Now, who are the lucky ladies?" Eos said wondering where this would lead

"These two!" she said as she produced her two knives. Eos realised then that she was joking. "Eos, you haven't even brought me dinner yet! Honestly! No class at all have you?"

"I'm just testing my ground! I must say, those are nice knives." Eos remarked, "But, I have one bigger than them somewhere."

Cynthia got off of him and helped him up whilst chuckling, "I'm sure you do. Get used to them; they are only temporary until I kind find a more suitable weapon."

"I help you make one! How about that?" he held out his hand. Cynthia shook it to make the deal.

"Excuse me a second, I best find my team." And with that, she ran off.

Eos was left alone thinking about things. One of these many things was very simply, 'will I ever go home?' He enjoyed it here. But, he still missed his home. No one here had even heard of duel monsters. His one true passion was shared by no one else here. He felt lost. He wasn't thinking where he was going, both metaphorically and literally. All of a sudden, the ground ran out as he fell down a steep drop. As he rolled to a halt, he checked to see if he had any injuries. It was then he realised the group of large Beowolves that were looking at him with cold dead eyes. Eos immediately froze, hoping that they were based on movements. He was wrong.

"Well, this isn't good"


End file.
